Travelers
by VekuKaiba
Summary: In the not-too-terribly-distant future, Will Anderson, a Cinnabar Island native, begins his Pokemon adventure in Kanto.  Friends, rivals, enemies to be encountered.  Hearts, minds, spirits to burn brightly.  R&R.  Chapter Four is up.
1. Pallet Town

_Super-Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon. If I did, don't you think I would have kept the good voice actors?_

* * *

><p>Travelers<p>

VekuKaiba

**Chapter One**

[1 April- 11:00a- Pallet Town, Port]

The skies were darkening quickly over Pallet Town on the day, a day in which new Pokémon Trainers set off into the world. A storm was brewing from the west, but the rain had delayed so far. The ferry from Cinnabar had just departed once again, leaving a small legion of tourists and Pokémon trainers alike walking up from the port. Walking off to the side of the path stood a thirteen-year-old boy and his Vulpix.

"Ready, Vulpix?" he asks his companion, bending down to him. The Vulpix purrs in acknowledgment of his trainer, then turns back to walk up into the city. Experienced Pokémon trainers from the ferry made their way quickly through the small town, knowing that there was only one thing of significance there: Oak Laboratory. However, William Anderson, Will, was on a day so many youth looked forward to, and so many elders looked back on: day one. Will made his way up the center path, looking around at the town. A crackle of thunder rang out above him, reminding him that his umbrella was something that he failed to pack in his bag. Sighing, he looks at his companion, trotting happily by his side.

"If it starts raining, I'm going to have to put you back in your pokeball." Will says, Vulpix returning with a calm face. Looking forward Will could make out the windmill of Oak Laboratory. In front of the Laboratory, he could also make out two gray statues, which he remembered from a book in the Cinnabar Library.

"We do have to stop th-" Will says, his next word being cut-off by a couple drops of water on his head. Vulpix looks up curiously, watching the sprinkling turn into a downpour.

"Vulpix, return." Will calls, drawing the pokeball from the inside of his black blazer. Realizing that failing to pack the umbrella was a mistake, he decides to take refuge under a tree just outside of a low picket fence. Lightning crashes overhead as Will digs through his bag, doing his best not to let any drops of water find their way inside. Finding what he wanted, he pulls out a map, showing him the Kanto region. Over in the house, a woman with red hair looks out her kitchen window at him.

"The next Mart is in Viridian City, so it looks like I'm going to have to ride out this storm." he mutters, sighing. Putting the map away, a pink blur appears out of the corner of his eye.

"Mime?" the creature says, holding a green umbrella.

"It's a…Mr. Mime," Will says, surprised. "with an umbrella. Why thank you, Mr. Mime."

"Get in here!" a female voice calls out from the house adjacent to the tree. "It's not safe to be under a tree during a storm!" Will re-zips his bag and walks toward the house, Mr. Mime holding the umbrella steady as he does.

"Lightning strikes trees." the woman reminds him as he enters her home.

"Oh yeah." Will says, remembering that fact.

"Thank you, Mimey," the woman adds, watching her Pokémon put the umbrella away. "You can hang your coat on the hook, and have a seat. You can stay until the storm passes."

"Thank you…uh…"

"Delia" she replies, walking into the other room to fetch some water. Will does as suggested, then withdraws his pokeball and calls out Vulpix, who quickly jumps onto his lap. Delia returns with two glasses of water.

"Here you go. Aww, how cute! A Vulpix." She says, looking at the fire-Pokémon with interest. Will accepts the glass as Vulpix jumps over to Delia, who pets the creature. "Starting out on your adventure, I see?" she asks Will.

"Yes." Will replies. "Vulpix and I just got off the ferry from Cinnabar."

"It's been a long time since my son started out on his adventures." she comments, looking up at the mantle. Will turns to face the mantle as well, quickly becoming flabbergasted.

"That's incredible." he says, standing and walking over to it. "Kanto, Johto," he remarks, just beginning with the badges. "The trophies, they're all his?"

"Yes. The rest of them are in his room." Delia remarks.

"There are more? Who is your-" he begins before something passes the corner of his eye. An Eevee running by the window followed by a man giving chase. "Ah!" he says, turning toward the window.

"Short attention-span, this one." Delia thinks, looking out the window. "Hmm…that looks like Bill." she remarks. Will is quick to get to the door to assist the man giving chase; Vulpix follows running even faster. Delia walks to the door, Mr. Mime at her side.

"Mime!"

x

[1 April- 11:35a- PalletxViridian Route One]

"Vulpix, Fire Spin!" Will calls out, having nearly caught up to the man and Eevee. The attack flies a considerable distance, encircling the Eevee, to which it jumps over with a high bounce.

"Nice shot." Bill remarks, letting the boy catch up to him before giving chase together. "Bill."

"Will"

"Funny. There's a row of trees just over there. Maybe we can corner it there." Bill suggests, slowly catching up with the creature.

"Okay." Will replies, seeing the trees in question. Mr. Mime and Delia are not far behind, but slower as they are umbrella-clad. The rain continues to pour, water dripping from Will's brown hair onto his face.

Bill and Will arrive at the destination, watching the Eevee trying to climb a tree. It turns, looking at the two men and Vulpix, taking a pouncing stance.

"Don't hurt it, just trap it." Bill says, watching Will think. Mr. Mime and Delia arrive behind them; Will turns around.

"Mr. Mime, use Barrier around Eevee!" Will calls out, sparking an idea. Mr. Mime tosses the umbrella to Delia and jumps forward, doing as asked by creating a psychic box around the little brown Pokémon. The Eevee dances around the box trying to escape as Will walks forward to it.

"Mr. Mime, release the front panel." Will calls back, ready to reach for the creature that is clawing away at the front. Mr. Mime does do, and the Eevee jumps into Will's arms, holding it with force to prevent the beast from escaping again. "I believe this belongs to you, Bill."

"Technically." Bill says, taking its pokeball out and returning Eevee inside. "I was on my way to give it to Professor Oak, but it broke free of its pokeball."

"Let's get back to the house." Delia suggests, lightning crashing overhead. "I see you didn't have a umbrella, either, Bill."

"Didn't think it would rain." he admits. "Why, did he forget his as well?"

"Eheh." Will mutters. "Left it at home."

"Ah, so you're a new trainer." Bill says as they walk back to the house. "And where do you hail from?"

"Cinnabar Island." Will replies.

"Will thought it would be a good idea to hide under a tree during a thunderstorm." Delia points out. "Oh Will, this is Bill. He is a Professor in Pokémon Regeneration and a colleague of Professor Oak."

"Not smart, but pitching a tent in a town would be weird if one doesn't have their umbrella." Bill remarks. Bill talks about the volcano of Cinnabar Island that went dormant a few decades ago, Will explaining that he met Vulpix in one of the caves a month ago. They arrive back at the house, where Delia finds the power to be out.

"Maybe we should just go up to Oak's." she suggests, trying the circuit breaker. "We have plenty of umbrellas."

"Sounds like a plan." Bill says, heading for the door. Will summons Vulpix into his pokeball and then walks back over to the mantle. He spies over all of the badges and trophies again, looking at the nameplates.

_"Undisputed Champion of the Indigo Plateau_

_ Eleventh Triennial Pokémon League Competition"_

"The eleventh?" Will says to himself, curious. "But that was won by…" His attention turns to a photograph on the end of the mantle, to which he pauses for a gasp.

"Let's go." Delia says, Bill opening his umbrella out the door.

"Coming" Will replies, turning back toward the door; Mr. Mime hands him an umbrella and proceeds to open one for Delia.

x

[1 April-12:10p-Oak Laboratory]

The trip to Oak Laboratory lasted a mere twenty minutes.

"I don't have a car myself." Delia says. "Otherwise we could have just driven."

"There's my car." Bill says, pointing out the parked car on the side of the hill. "I didn't think it wise to give chase to a small Pokémon in a car."

"Good call." Will adds as they walk up to the gate. On each side were two statues, bearing a total of three images. On the left, the greatest in the world; on the right, a double of two members of the Oak family.

Upon arrival at the door, Bill knocks twice, and then rings the doorbell. The sounds of shifting and footsteps are heard from within before the door is finally opened.

"I thought perhaps you had had a heart attack and died at the wheel." Oak says, shaking hands with Bill and letting him inside. "Delia too, I see, and who do we have here?"

"Will Anderson, sir. Pleasure to meet you." Will replies, putting down his umbrella.

"Will, is it? Very good," Professor Oak says, letting them inside. Delia takes the umbrella from Will and places it into Oak's umbrella basket.

"We lost power, so we thought we would come over here." Delia explains. "Bill said that he had an Eevee for you."

"A very tricky little Eevee" Bill admits, reaching into his coat pocket and releasing the creature. "When I arrived, the little monster decided to run for it. It made it all the way back to Route One before Will cornered it."

"You did, eh?" Oak says, accepting the pokeball and offering the three of them seats while watching Eevee bounce around the room. Will excused himself to the bathroom to change into something dry. He returned wearing a white shirt, black vest, and khaki shorts.

"Well, it was really Mr. Mime's Barrier attack." Will continues, modesty flowing.

"Delia's Mr. Mime or do you have one?" Oak asks.

"Her Pokémon. They were following us. I only have one Pokémon." Will explains, reaching for his own pokeball and calling out Vulpix. The two Pokémon begin prancing around the room.

"Ah, a Vulpix is a very nice choice for a starter Pokémon" Oak notes. "So, where are you from?"

"Cinnabar Island." Will replies, feeling his hair.

"So this is day one for you," Oak says. "Even now I still remember my first day; my adventure with my Charmander. How did you run into Delia and Bill?"

"The boy left his umbrella on the Island and thought it was a good idea to hide under my tree." Delia explains, too quick for the boy. "I called him inside, and he was admiring Ash's trophies when he saw Bill chasing Eevee out the window." Vulpix and Eevee jumped up on the couch next to Will, flanking him, and curling up to watch the humans talk.

"So you are his mother!" Will says, awkwardly. A smile creeps on his face.

"Who, Delia? Yes, Delia Ketchum. Ash's mother. Whatever you want to call her." Bill says.

"I saw the trophies, but didn't catch a good look at the pictures until we came back" Will explains. "Incredible. Of everyone to run into on my first day." Will's eyes widen as the shock fills.

"Well it is a small town." Delia adds.

"That was quite a long time ago." Oak comments, watching the Pokémon on each side of Will.

"I remember when he visited my house on the cape." Bill says, reminiscing.

"He hasn't visited since Christmas." Delia says. "I'm planning to go up to Mt. Silver in August for his birthday, though, if you want to join me, Professor."

"I might take you up on that, Delia." Oak replies, "I'll probably see him again while he's skulking around Indigo Plateau this year at the Championships."

"That's true. Well, if you decide to, just holler." Delia says. Eevee had jumped up onto Will's lap now, Will instinctively petting the Pokemon.

"It's very possible that we could be seeing you too, Will. Up there at Indigo," Oak comments.

"Maybe." Will remarks.

"Have confidence, several trainers who started out on the tournament year have been able to make the Championships in the seven months allotted." Bill says.

"Ash and Gary, to name a few." Oak adds. "Although you youth might call them by other names."

"Red. Blue." Will supplies. "Although, most people don't realize that the latter is partly an insult."

"Mmm." Oak agrees. "But life goes on, and Gary is doing very well for himself in Viridian. Although right now he is up in the Sinnoh region to the north. So when you get to Viridian City later today, you won't be able to battle him. Oh!"

"What?" Delia asked.

"I had two other visitors today and I forgot to mention to them that Viridian Gym was closed." Oak explains, putting a hand to his head. "Oh well, they'll find out soon enough."

Outside, the sun moved out from behind a cloud, shining into the room.

"The storm passed, it looks like." Will says, looking out the window at a Spearow passing by.

"Professor, would you happen to have a spare umbrella? I'm sure Will would want one for later." Delia asks.

"I do. There are some more compact ones in the bottom of the basket." Oak says, putting his hand on his chin as though to think. "What is your goal for your journey, Will?"

"I want to become the best trainer in the world." Will replies without thought, turning from the window.

Professor Oak pauses for a moment, his eyes closed in thought. "Most people say they aim to be the Champion, the Top Coordinator in a region, or in multiple regions, like the twins that came through here earlier. Maybe they say a Pokemon Researcher like me, or another field like breeding or healing." Oak says. "Sometimes people go out into the world to figure out what they want to do in life. But to declare on day one that they want to be the best _trainer_, which is to say that they want to take upon the ideals of every other profession and become proficient in all of them. To be a good trainer promises success in almost every field."

Will goes on. "Well, I want to learn about Pokemon, and I do desire to enter the Pokemon League. Winning isn't everything, though. I intend to have fun."

"No, no it is not," Oak says. "But at any time you make it everything, you lose everything." He exchanges glances with Delia.

"Will, I want you to have something else as well." Oak slowly stands and walks over to his computer, unhooking a red device. "This is a Pokedex; it will tell you information about various Pokemon you will meet." he explains. Will stands and walks over to him, accepting the gift. His Vulpix and the Eevee follow him over.

"Thank you, Professor." Will says shocked and smiling, closing the Pokedex and putting it into his pocket

"And," he begins, looking over to Bill, who nods, "I think that this Eevee belongs to you."

"Hm?" Will says, looking down at the Eevee which proceeds to jump into his arms.

"Eevee has certainly come to like you, and I couldn't dream of not letting him accompany you." Oak says. "It would be improper. As long as Bill doesn't mind bringing me another Eevee."

"I'm with you, Professor. I'd bring a thousand Eevee if it meant that they went to the trainers that they want to be with." Bill remarks. "Maybe a little less water, though." Oak hands the pokeball to Will, Delia chuckling.

"I don't know how to thank you." Will says, looking down at his now two Pokémon.

"See you on the Plateau." Oak assures him, walking him to the door. He then picks up a small travel umbrella from the bin and puts into a side pocket of Will's bag. "Your adventure resumes now."

Will walks down the path to the Laboratory gates, Delia, Bill, and Oak watching him through the windows.

"He's going to go far." Bill remarks.

"He reminds me so much of Ash." Delia adds.

"You don't give many trainers Pokedexes, or extra Pokemon for that matter." Bill says.

"Only those who deserve it." Oak replies, watching Will stop at the statue of Ash. "If he doesn't make the Plateau this year, I'm checking for his obituary. No chance that he won't get there."

"Confident, aren't we?" Delia says.

"Delia, I have a statue outside of my home dedicated to a boy dressed in pajamas who took on an out of control Pikachu at an age even younger than that boy there." Oak reminds. Will turns to the other statue; a statue of Gary and Professor Oak, back to back. "I almost didn't give the mouse to your son, and look what happened."

"I'll look at the majority." Delia replies with a smile.

x

"My adventure resumes…no, really begins…now." Will says, looking up at the statues. Turning, his two Pokemon at his side, he begins walking toward Route One.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I just have a few points to make before I continue my tale. My first one I would like to avoid the complaints over my minor changeset cetera in game/anime/manga canon that will approach/have already. Nothing will ever be out of reason.  
><em>

_Second, yes, the word Pokemon and Pokemon names will be capitalized. However, unless my autocorrect decides to change every usage of the word 'Pokemon', I will not be accenting the 'e' purposefully._

_Third, I've chosen a backstory for canon characters that encompasses twenty-odd years between Ash Ketchum finishing whatever region comes after Unova and this story's first line. You shall discover and learn about my backstory as time goes. In addition, I am being clever with incorporating the names 'Red' and 'Blue', to which you will learn more about later. _

_Finally, and probably most importantly: I wrote this A.N. ankle-deep into writing Chapter Four, before any of this made it on FF. I found myself writing in a present-tense, which bothered me somewhat, but I continued. After writing Chapter Three, I tried to take Chapter One and put it in past tense to make it more…common, but I found the task impossible. I feel that it just doesn't flow right if it is in past tense, so I'm going to continue writing in present. I apologize in advance if this throws some of you. Thank you, and enjoy my tale: Travelers._

_ As for this chapter, Will has explored the town of Pallet, meeting mostly adults and picking up a new Pokemon along the way, Eevee. Next time: Route One and Viridian City._

_Until then, and with apologies of being too chatty,_


	2. Route 1, Viridian City

**Chapter Two**

[1 April- 2:45p- PalletxViridian Route One- Near Viridian Gate]

Will and his two Pokemon, Vulpix and Eevee, walk through the forest-like route for over an hour and a half, battling various Caterpie found along the way. The gate was coming into view around the final turn, causing Will to call back his Pokemon. As he got a good look at the gate, he also noticed a shimmering down near the pond. A Caterpie evolving into a Metapod. The new Metapod's trainer, a young blonde, looked up at the newcomer carefully.

"Hi." Will says, walking over to the pond.

"Hello." she replies, "Caterpie are quick to evolve into Butterfree given time." Will takes his Pokedex out of his pocket, scanning the creature.

_"Metapod, the evolved form of Caterpie. _A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution._"_

The girl puts her Metapod back in its pokeball. "You have a Pokedex as well?" she asks, revealing hers to Will, both of their green eyes fixated on the other.

"Yeah, from Professor Oak." Will replies. "I'm Will, by the way."

"Liz Carmichael, future Top Coordinator." Liz says with confidence. Will's mind clicks with what the Professor had said.

"Liz!" an unknown voice calls from the gate. A familiar-faced blonde male steps into the light.

_"That must be the other twin."_ Will thinks, putting away his Pokedex.

"Coming, Ryan." Liz says. "Nice to meet you Will." Liz skips off toward the gate.

x

"Who was that?" Ryan asks.

"His name's Will. He seemed pretty nice." Liz replied.

"Just another opponent." Ryan says, turning into the city.

x

"Hmm…" Will says, walking toward the gate himself. "That's a pretty clever idea. Twins; Top-Coordinator and Champion respectively."

Walking through the gate, Will finds himself looking down upon an afternoon day in Viridian City. The Pokemon Center is within range, and Will sets off to make that his first stop. Along the way, he also notes where the PokeMart is.

[1 April- 3:20p- Viridian City- Pokemon Center]

"These are just some minor injuries." Nurse Joy declares from behind the counter. "I'll have them treated very soon." Will thanks the woman generously, to which she replies that it is her duty. Will looks around the Pokemon Center for a bit, looking at the various bookshelves before finding the phones. He picks up the receiver to call his family.

"Hello? Oh hi, Will!" his older sister Clarice says from the other end, appearing on the video screen. "Mom, Dad, it's Will!"

"Will?" a voice in the back calls. Will's mother, a thin, brown-haired woman, enters the picture. "Hi honey!"

"Hi guys!" Will says smiling. "I'm in Viridian City."

"Slowbro. I was there nearly an hour before you." Clarice says, getting a scold from her mother.

"Dad's not here, he went over to the neighbor's." his mother says.

"Clarice, let me tell you that it rained for over an hour."

"That reminds me, you forgot your umbrella." Mrs. Anderson adds.

"Don't worry, I got another one." Will says, presenting Oak's umbrella to the camera.

"Have you caught any new Pokemon yet?" Clarice asks.

"I have a new Pokemon, but I did not catch it." Will replies. "When I was in Pallet, I ended up at Professor Oak's lab and he gave me a Pokedex," Will flashes the red device to the camera, "and he also gave me an Eevee that I helped retrieve from the forest. They're with Nurse Joy at the moment." Clarice gives him an astounded look.

"Lucky." She says, her Gallade creeping up behind her. "I never even saw the Professor on my first time through."

"It sounds like your first four hours have been very exciting." Mrs. Anderson intrudes. "Be safe."

"You don't even know the half of it." Will admits, waving at his sister. "I will, Mom." The phone disconnects and Will hangs up the receiver. He then takes a seat and waits for Nurse Joy to return with his Pokemon. Leaning back, he starts to drift into a nap before a 'ping' sounds. "Mr. Anderson, your Pokemon are ready."

Will jumps out of his chair and heads to the desk.

"Fighting-form." Nurse Joy assures him as she heads off to the back, leaving the tray of pokeballs on the table. Will takes the two and puts them inside his vest pocket.

"Oh, excuse me!"

"Yes?" Nurse Joy asks.

"I know that Gary isn't here, but where is the Gym located?"

"Down the road almost all the way back, and up on the ledge." Nurse Joy replies while making arm motions in the appropriate directions. Will tries to remember all of them, and heads out of the building and in that direction.

x

"Down the road and to the ledge." Will says fifteen minutes later. "Ah ha!" he says, spying a strangely shaped auburn-colored building. Standing in front of the door are two blondes to which Will remembers very clearly.

"Closed?" the boy calls out in distaste. "What does Old Man Blue have better to do?"

"He's in Sinnoh at the moment." Will answers, approaching the pair of twins.

"Ryan, this is Will." Liz says.

"Pleasure." Ryan says, looking over to Will.

"And to you." Will says, feeling a shade colder than he did before.

"Well, this sucks. No gym leader, no battle." Ryan decrees. "Maybe you would like to have a little match since Blue is feeling blue."

"Again, he's in Sinnoh probably doing research or something." Will says. "Sure, why not?"

Ryan drops down the low cliff onto level ground with Will and each takes his side, with drawing pokeballs.

"Go, Charmander!" Ryan says.

"Eevee, come on out!" Will calls. The Pokemon appear on the field, ready for battle.

"Charmander, let's go with an Ember attack!" Ryan calls out, Charmander expelling fire from its mouth toward Eevee.

"Eevee, evade it, and then use Quick Attack!" Will says. Eevee jumps aside then accelerates toward Charmander.

"Char-" Ryan tries, but the attack already hit its target, sending Charmander back a ways. "Smokescreen!" Charmander emits a thick smog which encompasses the battlefield. "Now, Ember attack!" Charmander jumps into the smog, locating a coughing Eevee and blasts fire in a direct hit, launching it out of the smoke.

The smoke begins to clear, and on its own action, Eevee directs another Quick Attack at the creature, sideswiping the fire Pokémon. "Now, turn around and use Tackle!"

"Charmander, Ember!" Ryan says. Eevee lands a hit only to be blasted back by a scorching flame. Will takes out his Pokedex.

"Other moves…" he mutters, calling out another Quick Attack which misses. "Ah!"

"Charmander, Ember once more!" Ryan calls.

"Evade and use Take Down!" Will calls. To his disdain, Eevee moves the wrong direction and gets a full face of Ember, unable to launch his attack. "Eevee!"

"Ember again!"

"You can do it, Eevee. Take Down!" Eevee grunts, but jumps out of the way of the fire and takes dead aim at Charmander's midsection. The forceful attack sends them both backward leaving Eevee on top of his opponent. "Great, now use Sand-Attack!" Eevee sprays an array of sand into Charmander's eyes, leaving it squirming around the battlefield. "Take Down again!" The attack knocks Charmander down, but leaves Eevee under fifty-percent.

"Charmander, Smokescreen!" Ryan calls, frustrated as the smog fills the middle of the field again, this time with Charmander outside of it as it tries to clear its eyes.

"Eevee, get out of that stuff!" Will calls, watching his Pokémon pop out of the top of the cloud. "Now, hit that Charmander again with Take Down!" At the last moment, Charmander spins to the left, eyes clear, causing Eevee to crash into the ground. Charmander then fires an Ember at Eevee.

"Take Down, then Quick Attack on the way back!" Will calls to the other side of the field. Attack number one sideswipes, but Quick Attack lands right in a distracted Charmander's back.

"Ember!" is uttered as Charmander attacks from behind. Eevee pants on the ground after the attack.

"Come on, you can do it, just one more attack!" Will says. "Take Down!" Charmander lowers its guard for just a moment, but long enough for Eevee to land a direct hit on him. After the attack, however, Eevee rolled over, knocked out by the attack.

x

"Well done." Liz says sarcastically. "Eevee is unable to battle. Victory to my brother."

x

"Eevee, return." Will says, calling his Pokemon back.

"Well, that was entertaining." Ryan says

"This will be more than just entertaining." Will replies. "Go, Vulpix!" The ball in midair releases the fox-like fire-Pokemon.

"If you insist." Ryan says. "Charmander, smokescreen!"

"Vulpix, Quick Attack!" Will says just as fast. Even through the new smog, the attack lands without a hitch. "And again!" Vulpix tries again, this time just a sideswipe, leaving it vulnerable.

"Charmander, use Ember once more!" Ryan calls, but sees that his Charmander is panting. Opening its mouth to fire, Vulpix pounces on the pause, unleashing another Quick Attack." The smog clears to reveal Charmander knocked out.

x

"Well isn't that something?" Liz asks. "Charmander is unable to battle. Victory to Will." Over within the trees on the right side, two figures appear, watching the match.

x

"Well well." Ryan says, amused. "He has a fight, everyone. Go, Pidgey!" Ryan exchanges his Pokemon, revealing Pidgey to the field. "PIdgey, use Quick Attack"

"Vulpix, Ember attacks, go!"

The evasion proves useful for Pidgey as it avoids the constant attacks on its way to hitting Vulpix square. As it flies away again, Vulpix tries again, scorching the birds tail. As a result, the bird drops, but turns around and heads straight for Vulpix.

"Quick Attack right back at it!" Will calls to his Vulpix. The two Pokemon collide, and then blast backward from one another, Pidgey landing to recover. "Now Vulpix, Fire Spin!" Vulpix opens its mouth and sends a projectile ring of flame at the bird.

"Pidgey, take flight!" Ryan calls, the bird avoiding the attack. "Use Gust!" The winds pick up as Vulpix rolls backward in the wind.

"Quick Attack!" Will orders to combat the wind. Vulpix gets a good jump at the bird, but is denied when it swoops above it, leaving Vulpix falling to the ground.

"Quick Attack!" Ryan orders, sending Vulpix into the ground at double the force.

"Latch on!" Will suggests, being crafty. Vulpix clamps its front paws around Pidgey's leg, causing it flying problems. "Ember, full blast!" The ember pierces through a layer of feathers, forcing PIdgey to the ground. Both Pokemon take a moment, both having sustained injury.

"Vulpix, Fire Spin!" Will says, Vulpix immediately springing into a successful attack. "Now, while it's trapped, Quick Attack!"

"PIdgey, get out of there!" Ryan calls in an almost desperate tone. His wish was not granted, Pidgey getting piledrived into the ground once again.

"Vulpix, now use Ember!" Will calls, landing another direct hit on the trapped Pidgey. The Fire Spin effect dissipates, Pidgey flying straight into the air.

"I must do something." Ryan says. "Pidgey, use Gust!" Vulpix does its best to stand its ground. "Now use Quick Attack, and get ready!" Will looks on with concern.

"Evade!" he calls, not trusting Ryan's motive. Quick Attack enters within a foot of its target when Ryan speaks again.

"Lift Vulpix into the air!" Ryan calls as the hit lands. Pidgey, with considerable struggle, lifts the fox into the air by a tail. "Now drop him!"

"Makeshift Seismic Toss." Will concludes. "Vulpix, everything you've got into an Ember!" Vulpix raises its head, firing hit-miss as both Pokemon crash into the ground, Pidgey still holding onto Vulpix.

"Do it again!" Ryan says, now with a suspicious smile on his face.

"I think that's enough!" Will says, watching Pidgey strain to get up into the air.

"Shut it!" Ryan says. "PIdgey, crash him again!" Pidgey makes it into the air, Will not ordering an attack, but ready to intervene if necessary.

x

"Night Slash!"

x

A black strand of energy crashes through the two Pokemon as they begin their descent. Both crash, knocked out.

"What the?" Ryan asks, looking around but seeing no one. "What did you do?" he asks in anger.

"I did nothing, I swear!" Will defends, truly not knowing where the attack originated. "Vulpix doesn't know any move like that." Liz descends the ledge.

"Enough. This match is a draw, and the attack came from there." She says, pointing to the trees. Ryan looks over to the woods while Will checks his Vulpix and returns it to its Pokeball. Ryan turns, recalling Pidgey. "Liz." Liz calls out her Squirtle, sending it into the wooded area to find the intruder. Five minutes later, it returns with no visible leads.

"We should probably get back to the Pokemon Center." Will says, checking his watch. Ryan reluctantly gives up on the search and agrees.

x

[1 April- 4:45p- Viridian City- Pokemon Center]

The trip back was mostly silent. Liz asked a question or two about Will's origin, but Ryan remained bitter. Will was also slightly annoyed at Ryan ignoring Pidgey's strain.

"Welcome back." Nurse Joy says, greeting them.

"Hi." Ryan replies, being short.

"Back so soon, Mr. Anderson?" she notes.

"Had a match." Will explains, the nurse nodding.

"Which was interrupted rudely." Ryan points out.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Nurse Joy said, taking the four pokeballs into the back.

"We should have another match down the road. Maybe one without an intrusion." Ryan suggests.

"Absolutely. We can find out who would have won." Will says, treating it as nothing major.

"Great." Ryan says, taking leave with his sister. As soon as they are out the door, Nurse Joy pops back up behind Will.

"Between you and me, I cannot wait to see those two finally get out of the city." Nurse Joy says quietly.

"Do they live here or something?" Will asks.

"Mm." Nurse Joy affirms. "Their parents own the Trainer House down the road. It's the big battle club of the city. Now, the girl, Liz, she's alright most of the time, but when she loses, look out. You won't have to worry much about her though, unless you plan on entering contests."

"Yes, she introduced herself to me as 'future Top-Coordinator." Will says. "I'm not really big on the contest scene."

"Lucky you."

"And Ryan?" Will tries.

"He's just a bit arrogant." Nurse Joy says, smiling at a passerby before dipping low on the desk. "But ever since Christmas they have been on and on about this day. The day they can finally get out and 'take the world by storm! Top-Coordinator and Champion, every region, whoo!' I swear, they need reality checks."

"And if they have the talent to back it up?" Will suggests, considering that his match with Ryan was well fought sans the ending.

"God help every person they lose to." Nurse Joy says, standing up straight as newcomers pass through the doors. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center."

x

[1 April- 7:00p]

"I must insist that you wait until morning." Nurse Joy pleads with the two blondes.

"We want to get out a few hours before we camp." Ryan says, snatching up his Pokemon from the tray. The bags on their backs said everything about that they were preparing to do. "Mom and Dad are perfectly fine with it. We're done with dinner, so we can go."

"Just. Be Safe." Nurse Joy says. "And pitch a tent at ten at the latest." She calls as they clear the doors. Will sits on the couch watching the events unfolding. "Ugh!" Nurse Joy vents in frustration. "Good riddance! You don't need to be going out into the forest in the middle of the night because you're impatient and daddy said yes."

"If it comforts you, I'll be waiting until morning to leave." Will says from the couch.

"Ladies and gentlemen! One sensible novice in the room." Nurse Joy announces to the empty room. "Your Eevee and Vulpix should be fully healed in the morning."

"Oh no, I've already forgotten my umbrella at home and took refuge under a tree in a thunderstorm." Will admits, then thanking Nurse Joy for the update on his Pokemon.

"Yes but you've learned." She replies. "You are welcome to stay the night here. There are rooms in the back."

"Thank you very much." Will says, grabbing his bag. Nurse Joy shows him a room in the back with a bed and a desk.

"Any time, dear."

x

[2 April- 5:00a- Viridian City- Near Route 2 Gate]

The sun was preparing to rise over a calm Viridian City, and barely making it through the canopy of the forest where Ryan and Liz Carmichael were sound asleep in their tent.

The local Elder stood on the back porch of his house, drinking his coffee. Taking a long slurp, he looks out onto movement near the gate.

"Bit early for a start, isn't it?" he says to himself curiously. Taking another drink, a Pokemon comes into view, causing him to drop his glass and run back inside in fear, screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Viridian City's Nurse Joy is going to be one of my favorite side characters. Will has made acquaintance with a set of twins, Ryan and Liz, who will play role in his adventure. And in their meeting, a strange attack from an outside party cancels out their battle. Next time, Route 2/Viridian City/Route 3.


	3. Viridian Forest, Pewter City

**Chapter Three**

[2 April- 8:00a- Viridian City- Pokemon Center]

"Thank you very much." a tired Will says, rubbing his eyes and accepting his Pokemon back from Nurse Joy.

"Any time." she replies, taking the tray back to the stack. "I would suggest that you pitch a tent either at the end of the forest or just outside of it. Most forget that the end of the forest doesn't mean that you've reached Pewter City, and by the time you get through the forest it will be nightfall."

"Thanks." Will responds, smiling.

"Good luck," she finishes, returning to the back room. Will turns around and heads out, making a quick stop at the PokeMart to stock up on some Potions and Pokeballs. After doing so, he makes his way to the northern gate of the city.

"It was!" an elderly man calls out, Officer Jenny trying to calm him down. Will looks at him curiously as he walks.

"Sir, Absol are very rare in this part of the world." Officer Jenny assures him.

"Exactly! You there, traveler!" he calls out, referring to Will. "Be warned! There's an Absol lurking! Disaster is going to strike!" Officer Jenny dials up her radio.

"Okay." Will says with uncertainty. He had previously learned that Absol were known for appearing when a disaster was about to fall upon the area.

"I'm going to need some help here" is all Will hears Officer Jenny say before he finds himself out of range, passing into the first leg of Viridian Forest.

"That was very strange." Will admits, throwing his two pokeballs into the air. Vulpix and Eevee appear by his side and the three enter into the forest.

[11:45a]

Will and his Pokemon battle a few Caterpie on the way through legs one and two of the forest.

"Here you go." Will says, pulling one of the potions from his bag and spraying the damaged Caterpie. The Caterpie looks at him once more before retreating into the forest. Will returns the half-empty bottle to his bag. "Alright, onward."

The three walk for a while, along the way watching a flock of Pidgey fly by.

"Pidgey doesn't sound like a bad idea." Will comments, watching the birds. "Alright Vulpix. Ember attack…now!" Will points in front of him at a low flying Pidgey. The bird-Pokemon turns away, avoiding the attack. Will scratches his head, deciding to continue walking through the forest. Spying another one, he tries again.

"Fire Spin, go!" he calls, Vulpix obeying. This attack lands, trapping the Pidgey in a ring of fire temporarily and forcing it to the ground. PIdgey flaps its wings, gusting the flames out. The bird then looks up at the human trainer. "Now use Ember!" Vulpix sends a thin blast of fire at the bird, who narrowly dodges it before flying at Vulpix. "Use Quick Attack!" Will says, watching his Pokemon collide with the bird as he did in his match with Ryan. Both rebound off of the other, distracting the bird as Will pulls out a pokeball. "Pokeball, go!" he says, launching the Pokeball at the weakened bird. A direct landing, the bird is transferred into the ball, which begins to shake. "Come on…" Will says with tension, watching the ball blink and shake. Slowly, the ball calms and the light turns on for a full five seconds. "Caught!" Will announces, running to pick up his new Pokeball. "You catch a rest for a while, Pidgey, and you can meet the team later." With a smile, Will puts the Pokeball with the others and decides to break for lunch.

[12:30p]

''Alright, Pidgey," Will begins, having finished and packed up from lunch. "Test drive!" The pokeball opens to reveal his new Pokemon, who utters its cry at him. "Pidgey, gust attack on that Weedle over there!" PIdgey locates the desired Weedle and flies over to attack, flapping its wings furiously. "Alright, dive and use Quick Attack!" Pidgey dives for the Pokemon, but it rolls out of the way, sending Pidgey back up into the skies. "Wrap around and try again!" Will suggests, this time successful. Will walks over to the weakened Weedle, deciding not to catch the creature. Instead, like he did the Caterpies, he heals the creature with a potion, as well as his own Pidgey, which lands on his head.

"Off you go." Will says to the creature, which hastily runs for safety of the bushes.

"A strange trainer." a man, who is hiding a considerable distance away, notes. "Hey Greg, do you know of anyone who would heal a freaking Pokémon instead of catching it?" he says over his radio.

"No one in this brigade." the man on the other end, Greg, replies.

"Wimp." is heard next from a deeper voiced person. The other two cease their conversation in slight fear of the voice. The man hiding turns away, heading back to his tent.

[6:00p- ForestxRoute2- North Forest Gate]

"I told her that if we got a head start we would get here earlier," Ryan boasts, now a mere hour away from Pewter City.

"I know." Liz replies, looking down the road. "I'm just happy to get out of those woods."

"How far do you think that Will kid is behind us?" Ryan asks, setting pace for the road.

"He didn't look like he was leaving until this morning, so he might not get here until tomorrow." Liz says, following at her brother's side.

"Hmph." Ryan says. "I'll be battling Forrest in the morning. No good."

"You could actually wait a decent amount of time before challenging him again." Liz points out.

"Not my style." Ryan comments.

[8:30p- Pewter Pokemon Center]

A fourteen-year-old sporting jet black hair and a leather jacket walks into the Pokemon Center, standing in line behind Ryan and Liz.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Liz says, accepting her Pokemon back and releasing her Squirtle onto the ground. Ryan turns around.

"About time you got he- oh." he begins, realizing his mistake. "You're not Will. I thought you were someone else."

"Nope. Not exactly a sporting 'hello', either." the boy points out, stepping between them to get to the counter. Liz's Squirtle moves closer to her leg.

"What's wrong?" Liz asks, looking down. Squirtle shows the slightest hesitation with the boy.

"Just two today." the boy says to Nurse Joy.

"Shouldn't be too long." she assures him, taking the balls into the back.

"Thank you much." he replies, turning around to face the blondes.

"Squirtle, what is up with you?" Liz asks, ready to recall her Pokemon if it refuses to stop pestering. Ryan looks at the situation and inquires.

"What Pokemon do you have?" Ryan asks, trying to sound innocent.

"Well, I caught a Hoothoot in the forest on my way," the boy responds, heading for the door.

"And the other?" Ryan asks.

"Hmm" the boy replies playing coy; not wanting to say. "You would know if you hadn't left Viridian so soon." Ryan gives him a less-than-amused look as the dark-haired one takes leave.

"Well someone's playing mysterious." Liz says, recalling Squirtle. "Maybe he was the one who stopped your match."

"Yeah, and he knows it, too." Ryan deduces. "No matter." Liz sighs.

[9:30p- Viridian Forest, Last Leg]

"Finally!" Will exclaims, his Pokemon shut away in their pokeballs. A yawn interrupts the situation. Will's. "Now, Nurse Joy suggested that I stop here and rest. Good call." Will pitches his tent, and then calls out Vulpix. Piling an array of sticks next to his tent, Vulpix starts a fire.

"Fire Pokemon. Gotta' love'em." Will remarks, warming his hands from the cooling forest. He takes some of the food he packed from Viridian Mart and begins to eat, offering a portion of Pokemon food to Vulpix who eats it with a smile. Vulpix finishes and then sits down next to his trainer. Will pets its head, looking out at the forest. One by one, Metapod begin lighting up in the forest before him. Each in its own time, they evolve into Butterfree, flying into the night.

The thought of trying to catch one of them crosses Will's mind, but he decides against, taking in the moment. Soon enough, all of the newly-evolved creatures disappear from view. Will pours the rest of a bottle of water out and douses the fire and heads to bed for the night.

"I wonder how far the blondes made it today…" he wonders to himself in his sleeping bag. "Odds on Ryan challenging Forrest the second he gets his Pokemon healed?" he asks his Vulpix, who responds by jumping on top of him.

"Valid point, I don't know them well enough to judge so quickly. Good night, Vulpix." Will leans over the bed to his vest, pulling out Vulpix's pokeball and calling him in for the night.

[3 April- 9:00a]

Over the Viridian Forest, the sun was poking through the trees minimally, creating just a bit of light on the floor.

On the morning a Fearow had kindly taken perch on the top of Will's tent, the weight causing the tent to dip. As the bird realized that is was slowly making its way to the ground, it launched into the air, sending the tent backward and down.

"What the?" Will calls, rudely awoken by the tent falling on him. "Blast!" Taking his bag with him, he makes his way beneath the roof of the tent, looking for an exit. After about a minute, he finds fresh air.

"Well this isn't the start to the morning I wanted." Will mutters.

"Sorry!" an older girl calls out to him, running his direction. As she arrives, she begins laughing. "I'm sorry, Fearow thought it would be an idea to land on top of your tent."

"It's fine." Will says, scratching the back of his head and looking down at his misshapen tent.

"Here, let me help you with that" she offers, picking up and separating the tent into its pieces.

"Thanks" Will replies, digging his sleeping bag out as she does. The cleaning of the tent takes a mere five minutes, as does rolling the sleeping bag and repacking.

"I'll make sure to keep Fearow within range" she says, the bird in question landing beside her. "Have a safe trip!"

"You, too." Will replies, turning the other way and out of Viridian Forest.

[10:00a- Pewter Pokemon Center]

"Sorry for the delay, Mr. Pearson." Nurse Joy says, the dark-haired boy accepting his Pokemon.

"It's cool. I'm in no rush" he replies.

"Well, that gives us a last name." Ryan says, emerging from the back rooms.

"You never asked for my name yesterday. I would have been happy to oblige." he reminds them. "Nathan, for the record."

"Well then, Nathan." Ryan says, cut off with a blank mind. Regaining his focus, he changes topic. "Off to challenge the Gym Leader this morning?"

"This afternoon." Nathan corrects, putting his pokeballs away. "I intend to actually practice before I walk into a Gym." Ryan puts on a death stare.

"Hmph" he says, turning around to walk back to his room. Liz gives a sneaky shrug and follows him.

"You know, my niece in Viridian City tells me the worst things about them." Nurse Joy points out, reappearing behind the counter. "They don't seem that horrible. What do they think you did?"

"They believe that I stopped the boy's match with someone named Will outside of Viridian Gym two days ago." Nathan informs.

"Well did you?"

"Yes, but it was very much so warranted."

"How so?"

"His opponent told him to stop the battle, and he refused." Nathan explains. "I sent a Night Slash their way. Stopped the battle"

"Hmm. I see." Nurse Joy comments. "Probably best."

"They don't know that, though." Nathan adds.

"They'll figure it out eventually" she reminds.

[11:00a- Pewter South Gate]

"Finally!" Will calls, looking over the hill at Pewter City. Now running down the hill, Will looks over the landscape for the Pokemon Center. Locating it quickly, he makes it his first stop. Reaching the door, he finds a black-haired boy walking out.

"Good morning." he says, holding the door for him.

"Good morning." Will replies, yawning.

"Long night?"

"Not really. I just slept too late." Will explains, turning inside as the boy walks away. "Hmm…"

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center!" Nurse Joy announces with a little bit too much energy.

"Hello, Nurse Joy." Will replies. "I'm Will Anderson. The Cinnabar Island Nurse Joy told me that you were her sister."

"That's correct" she says with a smile. "How is she?"

"She's doing excellently."

"What can I do for you today?"

"Three Pokemon," Will says, putting the pokeballs on the table. "They rested overnight, though."

"Good trainer. This should be no problem." she assures him, walking away to the back. "Nope, not long at all. You'll be in fighting form for the Gym in no time."

"Great, thanks." Will replies, taking a seat, thinking about the exchange earlier. _"Do I know him…no…no one I can think of."_

"Excuse me." Nurse Joy says, interrupting Will's thought.

"Yes?" Will says, turning to the desk.

"You said your name was Will, yes? A blonde-haired boy was here a couple hours ago looking for a Will. You wouldn't be him, would you?"

"If his name was Ryan, yes." Will replies. "Why, what did he want?"

"He was curious as to when you would get here. He went to the Gym an hour ago; him and his sister" Nurse Joy says. "They also interrogated the boy you passed on the way in about his Pokemon."

"Well, that's strange. Why?" Will asks.

"They believe that the boy was responsible for stopping a battle and an opponent who I presume is you."

"Ah!" Will spouts. "Where did he go?"

"He just left for the gym, where you'll probably be headed in an hour." Nurse Joy.

"Maybe we'll meet up later."

[11:15- Pewter City Gym]

"Each participant will use only two Pokemon to battle." Forrest declares.

"Sounds good to me." Nathan calls back, looking to his upper-right.

"Excuse me, you already got your badge." Forrest calls up to the two blondes who were sneaking around in the tunnel. "Are they friends of yours?" he asks.

"No, they are not. I don't want them here either, if that's okay."

"Fair enough. Salvadore, would you please guide them to the door?" Forrest says.

"Sure, bro." the man standing next to the referee says, jogging over to the tunnel.

"You two are outta here!"

"But we just want to watch." Ryan complains.

"But I don't." Nathan calls to them.

"If the challenger does not want you in here during his match, then you are required to leave." Forrest announces, leaving that as that. As they are escorted out, Forrest turns back to his opponent. "Now, I'll make the opening move by calling out Crobat!"

"I'll begin with my Hoothoot!" Nathan says, throwing its pokeball

[11:20- Outside]

"Well that's not fair." Ryan complains.

"It is in the rulebook." Liz says, examining it carefully. "Right here, it says, 'If the challenger of a Gym Leader has assistants, friends, family, etc., they are permitted to attend without needing the Gym Leader's approval. If a challenger wishes that a spectator leave or otherwise not witness, they are required to leave subject to the will of the Gym Leader.'"

"I don't care what that book says, I want to know what that Pokemon is." Ryan retorts, slamming his fists on the stone wall of the Gym.

Not far away, two men in trench coats are talking by the trees.

"We're set to go this evening, sir" the taller one says to his two-way radio.

"Excellent. Don't screw this up, we only have one chance."

"We won't let you down, sir."

"I certainly hope not."

X

X

[3 April- 12:00p- Pewter Pokemon Center]

"Here you are, Will." Nurse Joy says, presenting him with his pokeballs. Behind him, a taller man walks in the door.

"Oh hello, Forrest, what can I do for you?" Nurse Joy asks, turning to him.

"My transporter is out and I need to exchange teams." Forrest explains.

"Tsk. I'll call someone to come over and fix it, but as for your Pokemon," she says, rummaging under the desk, "here they are." She hands him two pokeballs, both marked with a Boulder Badge. Forrest hands her two in exchange.

"This is Rhyperior's ball." Nurse Joy notes, smiling. "And who took the liberty of this one?"

"A mister Nathan Pearson." Forrest replies. "A tight match."

"You're Forrest?" Will asks, turning to the man.

"Yes. Are you looking to challenge my Gym?" he asks in return.

"I am."

"Forrest, this is Will Anderson." Nurse Joy says, putting the two balls under the desk.

"Pleasure to meet you." Forrest says, extending a hand. Will accepts, nervous. "Well, let's get going. Gym's this way."

Will thanks Nurse Joy for his Pokemon once again, taking out his Pokedex and finding Rhyperior.

_"Rhyperior, the evolved form of Rhydon__. It can launch a rock held in its hand like a missile by tightening then expanding muscles instantly."_

"I only have one Rhyperior." Forrest points out.

"Still, fun to learn." Will says, putting the ball away.

"Very." Forrest agrees, silent the rest of the way.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ryan and Nathan both have their first badges, and now Will is to take his turn against Forrest for the Boulder Badge. Next time: Pewter City Gym<em>

_Until then,_


	4. Pewter City Battle, vs Forrest!

**Chapter Four**

[3 April, 2:15p- Pewter City Gym]

X

Upon arrival, they find three individuals outside of the Gym.

"Oh for the love of God." Forrest mutters.

"Guilty until proven innocent." Ryan says.

"I think you mean 'innocent until proven guilty.'" Nathan retorts to the twin, although guilty.

"My way works faster."

"It's not very fitting to be quarrelling on day three." Forrest say, walking to the door. "Inside, all four of you." Ryan, although annoyed, obliges as the rest follow peacefully. They five enter the main stadium, where Forrest begins pointing.

"Twins, over there," he says, pointing to the side where the referee stands, "Nathan, there." He points to the other side. "Will here, me there. You'll all get what you want. Ryan and Liz will get to see a match, Nathan will get those two to leave him alone, and Will and I will battle. Happy?"

"No." Ryan says.

"Shame." Forrest finishes, walking over to his side of the field.

"Two Pokemon each. Go, Geodude!"

"Eevee, I choose you!" Will calls.

"That will put him at a type disadvantage." Ryan points out to his sister who nods with a brief chuckle

"Eevee, let's go! Quick Attack!"

"Dodge and use Rock Throw!" Forrest calls, the floating Geodude turning away from the charging Eevee before picking up a nearby stone to chuck at it. The stone hits Eevee in the back of the head, sending it flying further.

"Eevee, let's try it again!" Will calls out. Eevee jumps high and aims for Geodude, who prepares for attack.

"Mega Punch, Geodude!" Forrest orders, Geodude getting a well-aimed hit on Eevee.

"Eevee!" Will calls, watching the creature fly across the field. Landing on all fours, it turns to face the Geodude. "Try again, aim for the top of the head!" Eevee starts out on a sprint.

"Geodude, Rock Throw!" Forrest says, his Geodude picking up a pair of rocks on the ground.

"Dodge them!"

Both rocks miss as Eevee pounces and crashes on top of Geodude.

"Bite!" Will calls quickly. Eevee opens its mouth and digs its teeth into the rocky head of the Geodude. Geodude frantically spins, trying to reach the Eevee.

"Spin in circles!"

"Keep rebiting!"

Eevee sinks its teeth into another point of stone while Geodude spins in a Rapid Spin style. One minute later, Eevee flies of the spinning ball, leaving both dazed. Geodude clutches its head, the room spinning; Eevee staying low to the ground.

"Take Down, full power!" Will commands; Eevee snapping forward and taking off. Eevee collides into the Geodude in critical fashion, knocking Geodude back a couple yards. Geodude advances again, waiting for Forrest.

"Take a page out of their book, grab on!" he says. Geodude aims and clamps its hands around Eevee, who stirs to break free. "Now, Seismic Toss!" Geodude spins, Eevee squirming, eventually sending them both into the ground. Eevee crash-lands under Geodude, who gets off nearly injury-free.

"Well, it's very clear who is leading." Ryan points out from the sidelines.

"There is still time." Liz reminds

"He's in trouble with this one." Nathan says to himself.

"Stand up, Eevee!" Will says with concern. Eevee struggles to its feet, fight still left in it.

"Mega Punch!"

"Dodge and use a Bite attack!" Will tries. Eevee narrowly dodges the punch, slamming into the Geodude's forehead with force and digging its teeth into the rock. Geodude grimaces, quickly grabbing onto the creature before it can respond. "No!"

"Seismic Toss, once again!"

"What a horrible miscalculation." Liz says with sympathy.

Eevee is slammed into the ground once again with greater force. "Eevee!" Eevee is slow to respond, barely standing.

"Mega Punch." Forrest says, without much force behind the words. Geodude senses the change in tone and lightens up the attack, but nonetheless is able to knock Eevee out.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Geodude is the winner!" Salvadore announces.

"Good work, Eevee." Will says, returning the fainted Pokemon. "My next and final Pokemon choice is Vulpix." Will throws the ball, releasing his Vulpix, who emits a cry.

"Let's go, Vulpix! Quick Attack!"

"Geodude, Mega Punch!"

Vulpix collides with Geodude, only to be punched away by its attack.

"Vulpix, use Will-o-Wisp!" Will orders. Vulpix creates a blue ball of flame in its mouth and fires at the Geodude, too busy recovering to block.

"Look out!" Forrest calls, watching his Pokemon engulfed in the flame, burning it. The light blue flame remains around the Geodude as it tries to steady for another attack. "Geodude, dig underground!" Geodude lands and starts spinning, digging a hole for itself.

"Vulpix, get to the hole!" Will says, strategizing. Vulpix is cut off by the underground resurgence of Geodude, knocking it off course. The burn reactivates.

"Alright, Vulpix, just a little bit more. Quick Attack!"

"Mega Punch!"

The two collide in a similar manner as they did on their first attack, this time leaving Geodude to suffer its final burn.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Vulpix is the winner!"

Vulpix walks back to its side of the battlefield, looking at Will.

"Great job, Vulpy!" he cheers.

"Not bad." Ryan admits.

"Alright, Will. Well done." Forrest says. "Steelix, let's go!" The thirty-foot tall Steel/Ground-type Pokemon appears from its Pokeball, ready for battle.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Nathan points out. "Both Pokemon are super-effective against the other."

"Vulpix, use Ember."

The large Pokemon finds it difficult to avoid the fire attack due to its size, getting a full blast of it.

"Steelix, strike it down with an Earthquake!" Forrest commands. Steelix lifts its mighty tail and slams it down on the ground, causing it to shake and cracking the ground. Vulpix tries to jump but finds itself unable to do so, taking a big hit.

"Vulpix, go jump on its tail!" Will orders, being crafty again.

"Iron Tail!" Forrest counters. Steelix takes a swing, but misses, Vulpix dodging it and jumping just above it. Steelix's tail crashed into a chunk of rock, shattering it and spreading it over near Salvadore.

"Watch it!" he calls, covering his head with his flags.

"Sorry!" Forrest says, his Steelix returning to position.

"Make your way to the head and spread Will-o-Wisp!" Will orders, concocting a good strategy to take down the mammoth beast. Steelix lets out its cry as it is directly burned. "Great, now hit it with Ember, full blast!"

As Steelix tries to extinguish the new flames that cover its body, Vulpix makes its way to the head.

"Steelix, move!" Forrest calls, Steelix moving as fast as it can in a circle around Vulpix. "Now use Bind!" Steelix quickly constricts the tiny fox, squeezing it.

"Vulpix, Ember! Try to break free!" Will orders. Vulpix tries to regain its composure, but only ends up with a few tiny flames. Suddenly, Steelix lights up a bright blue, letting out a cry. The restraint on Vulpix weakens considerably.

"What the?"

"It's the burn! Go!" Nathan calls to Will from the stands. Will glances briefly.

"Vulpix, escape and use Ember!" Will finishes. Vulpix squirms, but is able to make his way out of Steelix's grasp. Vulpix casts Ember as he runs up the makeshift-staircase to Steelix's head.

"Now hang on and use Ember again!"

"Steelix, Dig!" Forrest commands. Steelix takes a dive with the tiny fire fox on its head, burning it continuously as it enters the underground. Smoke rises from the entrance point. A minute passes, leaving both Forrest and Will on the edge of their toes. Steelix resurfaces, only to dive right back under. A flash of fire tells Will that Vulpix is still fighting.

"Keep going, Vulpix, you can do it!" he calls, Vulpix straining to hang on as Steelix goes back under. This time, the Pokémon do not resurface for a suspicious period of time.

"If the Pokemon do not return to the playing field in one minute, I'm going to suspend the ma-" Salvador tries before a large tremor interrupts him. Steelix shoots out of the ground, Vulpix sent flying from the shock. Steelix itself crashes to the ground, knocked out, sending a cloud of smoke over the field. Salvadore walks onto the field to get a better look.

"Steelix is unable to battle." he calls from the dust cloud, but not declaring a winner. The smoke clears a little as he tries to locate Vulpix. "Sir, I can't find the Vulpix."

"Stop looking." Forrest tells him. On his side of the field, he sees a little flash of red prancing around the edge of the cloud before finally curling up. "Vulpix is over here."

"Is he up and about?" Salvadore asks, making his way over.

"He was indeed after you declared Steelix unable. I lose."

"Steelix is unable to battle; Vulpix and Will are the winners!" Salvadore says, raising the green flag.

"Where is he?" Will asks, running onto the field and almost falling into one of the holes. Nathan, up in the stands, begins clapping. Liz joins, but Ryan does not partake, instead sneering.

"Over here." Forrest calls to him, waving his hand. Will arrives, picking up his Pokemon. "That match was very well played. I'm very impressed."

"Thank you." Will replies, putting Vulpix back in its pokeball. "It was very close."

"Very close, but that's the kind of battle I enjoy. It's no fun if it's lopsided." Forrest explains, reaching into his pocket. "And as proof that you defeated me, here is the Boulder Badge."

Will accepts the badge with a smile of excitement. "Alright, badge number one!"

"Now, I shall escort you _all_ back to the Pokemon Center." Forrest says, playing babysitter.

"Fine." Ryan mutters, being forced to oblige.

"That was a very well fought match, Will." Liz says to her brother's disapproval.

"Thank you." Will replies, turning to the blonde. Forrest walks behind the four as they walk to the Pokemon Center.

[2:10p- Pokemon Center]

The trip is made in silence, a comment about a cloud from Liz here, or a battle strategy from Forrest there. Nathan holds the door for the group, Nurse Joy quick to greet.

"Well, isn't this an interesting bunch." she comments.

"It didn't appear that Nathan made it back to the Pokemon Center after his match, and Will just triumphed as well." Forrest explains. "That being said I also need to exchange Pokemon." Ryan and Liz escape to the couches.

"Your Pokemon are ready." Nurse Joy says, digging under the desk for them. "And I would be delighted to heal two victorious trainer's Pokemon."

"Thank you." Forrest replies, accepting his Crobat and Rhyperior.

"The man about your transfer device said he would be over sometime between five and six." Nurse Joy adds.

"Excellent. Hopefully I won't have any more challengers before then." he replies before taking his leave. Nurse Joy accepts the five total Pokemon of Nathan and Will.

"This might be a while." Nurse Joy admits. "A couple hours, few."

"That's fine." Will replies.

"Might keep them off of my back." Nathan admits. "Actually, you know what? Can I see my Pokemon again?"

"Sure." Nurse Joy says, bringing back the tray. Nathan picks up the bottom left ball.

"Shh." he whispers, throwing the ball around the side of the desk. Absol is released, which Will walks casually to look at. The ball abruptly flies to Nathan's hand, which Ryan sees and causes him to stand up in anger. Nathan quickly recalls the Absol, handing the ball to Nurse Joy. "Thank you." Nurse Joy accepts the ball in silence.

"Not fair." Ryan says.

"I beg to differ." Nathan replies. "Where does it say that I ever have to reveal which Pokemon I have to you?" Nathan grabs onto Will's arm and drags him out the door with him, angering the blonde.

"Do not give chase." Nurse Joy says adamantly, popping up behind the counter. Ryan growls, furious, storming back to his residence in the back of the Pokemon Center. Liz shrugs her shoulders and follows back to their room.

"Whoa!" Will says, almost being hit by the door on the way out.

"Sorry about that. They're really very annoying." Nathan says, letting go and turning around to him. "I'm Nathan."

"It's fine. I'm Will." The two shake hands, looking at one another. "So, you were responsible for that attack back in Viridian City."

"Yeah." Nathan admits. "Sorry."

"Oh no, I should thank you." Will says. "The Pidgey wasn't going to make it into the air again, and Vulpix didn't look ready for anything else."

"Hmm." the black-haired one replies. He begins walking forward, Will following next to. Swinging his bag around, Will rummages within to find his badge case.

"One down, seven to go." he remarks.

"Oh yeah." Nathan says, stopping to find his own case. Pulling the Boulder Badge out of his pocket, he holds it up to the sky, then inserts into the slot provided. "Absol really paid off in this one."

"Forrest mentioned that you defeated his Rhyperior." Will reminds himself.

"I did, with a last-minute Superpower attack." Nathan explains. "Thrilling. Not that yours wasn't"

"I feel bad for whoever has to fill in the holes." Will remarks. Nathan laughs at his words, putting his bag back on his back.

"Well, I'll best be off."

"Nice to meet you." Will replies.

"Nice to meet you as well. See you around town probably." Nathan says, walking in a different direction.

X

[3 April- 4:00p]

"You know, I'm really sick of that kid evading me." Ryan says, the two arriving back from lunch.

"Are you really still holding a grudge after this long?" Liz asks. "Really?"

"I just want him to confess. And when I find out what that Pokemon was, I can rally against it should I ever battle him." Ryan explains.

"You could just challenge him yourself." Nurse Joy offers from the desk.

"I could, but he would probably say no, or try to beat me with the Hoot-hoot he said he caught." Ryan replies.

"It never hurts to ask." Nurse Joy says.

"True."

"Oh, Liz, I have the contest schedule you asked me for." Joy adds, pulling out a piece of paper from a file on her desk.

"Thank you so much." Liz says, reading the paper aloud as it pertained. "So, the nearest will be in Cerulean City next Saturday, the thirteenth."

"We'll be there by then." Ryan says, reading over her shoulder.

"Mount Moon will be an excellent place for me to practice contest technique." Liz says.

"You may also be able to catch something of use there." Joy reminds. "There are sometimes rare Pokemon sighted there."

"I'll be sure to look out for them."

"And in the week in between, I can challenge the Gym Leader there to a battle." Ryan says, more focused on his.

"They also have aquatic shows in the gym some days." Joy reminds. "I've made the trip for a few of those."

"That could be fun." Liz remarks, reading over. "

X

[3 April- 5:30p- Pewter Pokemon Mart]

"Here you go." the shopkeeper says, handing Will the goods out on the table. "That'll be $60.50." Will takes out a card from his wallet and hands it to the man, who promptly scans it and hands it back.

"Thank you very much." Will says, putting the potions and pokeballs into his bag.

"And your parcel should be ready for pickup in Cerulean City when you arrive. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience."

"That's quite alright, I can wait." Will replies.

"Have a good day."

"You too."

Will makes his way outside, watching the sun sink further into the horizon. After walking about the town for another few moments, he decides to enter the museum.

Encased Kabutops and Aerodactyl fossils sit on the ground floor as Will passes through the gate.

"Cool." Will remarks as he begins looking in the cases. Several rare stones, models of space exploration. A helix fossil sits next to a picture of an Omanyte. Fossils of other regions were also out for show. Turning to the next case, he nearly runs into a man dressed in a trenchcoat.

"Watch it, kid," he says, not stopping.

"Sorry." Will says, finding the man to be quite rude. Turning a corner into a different room, he finds Nathan admiring a model of one of Mossdeep Space Center's shuttles.

"This looks just like the one back home." Nathan comments.

"Hello." Will says, scratching the back of his head.

"Hi." Nathan replies, taking his eyes away from the model.

"So, do you live in Hoenn?" Will asks, walking over to the glass case to read.

"I used to. I was born in Mossdeep City. My dad used to work in the Space Center." Nathan explains.

"That's cool." Will says, looking at the models. "So, why did you move to Kanto?"

"Dad took a job at Sliph Co." Nathan replies. "We live in Saffron City. You?"

"Cinnabar Island."

"Ah, the volcano."

"Yes. It's pretty dormant now, so the caves are open." Will adds, referring to the eruption nearly twenty-five years ago.

X

Nathan and Will walk around the museum for a while longer before making their way to the food court added on the west of the building for dinner.

"And then it knocked the entire tent down." Will tells Nathan, referring to the incident in Viridian Forest.

"That's hilarious." Nathan said. "I made the trip all in one day, so no tales for me to tell."

"You had the old man in the last house freaked out, though." Will recalls.

"Hm?"

"When I passed in the morning, he had seen your Absol and was flipping out to Officer Jenny. I guess there really was an Absol."

"Si. I shall consider not letting it out in pitch black conditions when I'm dressed in all black."

"Probably best." Will agrees, smiling.

Just then, a loud crashing noise rings out from the center of the building, shaking the entire museum.


End file.
